My Nym
by stuf
Summary: He looked up to see Nym stun one, and was hit from behind, her body fell, almost in slow motion, triumph was still etched on her face as she fell


Charlie looked around Hogwarts, saving every person he could, stunning as many death eaters as he could, he tried to not kill any of them, but there were some things that he couldn't help. He frantically looked around for his family; he hadn't seen any of them since the battle had begun. He needed to make sure they were alright, no matter how much teasing, and how much they had driven him to move to Romania, he still loved them.

"_Charlie, please don't go, you don't need to go." His mother said crying as she clung onto his arm._

"_Mum, I have to. If I want to follow my dream-" He tried to begin._

"_This isn't your dream." Charlie turned and saw Nym standing there, holding back tears. "This is the job that will get you furthest away from your family." She added so only he could hear her; Charlie gave her a forced smile._

"_I'm so sorry Nym."_

"_Char-Char." He looked down and saw Ginny at his feet. "Don' goes." Ron ran and almost knocked him over when he threw his arms around Charlie legs._

"_Don' go Char, don' leave me!" He cried. Charlie spotted Fred and George standing away from the group, glaring at Charlie._

"_You guys, I have to go. I have to get away." He tried to explain._

"_From what?! From us?!" His mother cried hysterically._

"_I just have to go." He said, carefully unwrapping Ron and Ginny from his legs. "I'll bring you back presents." He promised, although he didn't know when he would be back. With one last look at his family, the family that had driven him away with their constant nagging and the way they only acknowledged him when they needed him, he turned and walked away from them, further down the platform as he waited for his train._

"_So what about me?" He turned and saw Nym standing there. Her hair was black instead of the usual bubblegum pink, and the tears were steadily falling from her eyes now. "You're just gonna leave me because of how your family treated you?" She asked. That was the one moment when he thought of staying, just for her…_

Charlie suddenly realised that he hadn't seen Nym, his Nym. He kept fighting, keeping and eye out for both his family and her. He knew that her husband would be with her, the man that had taken her from him. The man that didn't know that he was her second choice. Charlie hated Lupin the moment he found out, hated him, simply because he was the one who got her unconditional love. The one that got to argue with her, and see every single one of her clumsy moments, the moments that made her perfect.

_Charlie walked into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, otherwise known as The Burrow, his second visit back since his entire family had joined. The whole house was in an uproar. Charlie made his way carefully through the house looking for someone in his family._

"_CHARLIE!!" Charlie turned and saw Ginny running towards him._

"_Hey kiddo." He said as he hugged her. "What's going on here?"_

"_Didn't you hear? Tonks and Lupin are getting married!" She said, practically bouncing. That was when his world stopped._

"_M-Married?" He asked, not quite sure whether to believe it or not._

"_Yeah, I think it's the sweetest thing. They're so in love. I think this is the first time Tonks has ever loved someone. Not quite sure though, she never really talks about past boyfriends." Ginny rambled._

"_Where is she?" Charlie asked, trying to take in all of this information. She never even sent him a letter; it was by pure chance that he was here today. He wasn't meant to arrive until two days later. She had tried to stop him from coming._

"_Who? Tonks?" Ginny asked. Charlie just nodded. "Up in my room getting ready." She answered, a bit confused. _

"_Thanks Gin." He said, wandering up the stairs. He knocked on the door before opening it when he heard no objection. He stopped when he caught sight of her. Her hair was black and pulled back off her face with flowers woven into it. She was wearing a calf length, white summer dress._

"_Oh Molly, thank God you're ba-" She cut off when she saw who it was._

"_Hey Nym." He said with a forced smile, much like the one he had given her years before. _

"_Don't call me that." She snapped, turning away from him before turning around again. "What the hell are you doing here? You aren't meant to arrive until Wednesday." She pointed out._

"_I decided to surprise my family." He said quietly. "You look beautiful Nym." He added. _

"_I told you to not call me that!" She almost yelled at him as she glared at him._

"_Why didn't you want me here? Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_Because who wants their first love that they never really got over at their wedding?" She pointed out. "I'm happy now, I don't need you coming back and screwing with me. Haven't you done enough damage in my life? Or do you just enjoy hurting me?!" She asked him, the tears starting to form again._

"_I'm sorry Nym, I'm so sorry, but we were always friends first." He said, taking a step towards her._

"_We stopped being anything the moment you stepped on that train and left me!!" She yelled at him, trying desperately to not let the tears fall. "Dammit!" She yelled, mostly at herself, turning away from him as she wiped her eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?" She asked herself quietly. He took a step towards her and hugged her from behind. _

"_I left to get away from my family, I thought you understood that." He said quietly._

"_You still left me. Did you really expect me to wait all these years for you to be ready to face what you were running from? I'm happy; just…just let me be happy." She said, looking up at him. Charlie wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her gently._

"_You deserve to be happy. Even if it's not with me." He said, kissing her once more before leaving her there._

Charlie ran out through the courtyard, surrounding by screams of victims and families. He ran into someone and looked up to see red hair.

"Bill!" He exclaimed his heart pounding as he prayed to not hear news of one of his family dying.

"Their all ok. Percy's here." Bill said. That was all Charlie needed to hear.

"And…And the Order?" He asked, not wanting to directly ask about Nym. His brother gave him a sympathetic smile.

"She's alright. Says she's fighting to give her son a better life." Bill replied. Charlie nodded, remembering the day she told him the news.

"_Charlie! Come down here, we have visitors!" Charlie headed downstairs after he heard his mother yell for him. "Charlie! Did you hear me?!" She screamed up the stairs._

"_I'm right here mum." Charlie said, entering the kitchen filled with Weasley's, and Lupins._

"_Hey Charlie." Nym said, almost shyly. _

"_Hi Tonks." He replied, looking at her, but not quite meeting her eyes. He hadn't talked to her since the wedding, where he had watched her marry a man that wasn't him and he had never called her Tonks, no matter how many times she had threatened him when they were at school._

"_Everybody…Dora and I have some news." Lupin said with a wide smile. Charlie resisted the urge to snort; Nym hated the name Dora, almost as much as she hated Nymphadora._

"_I'm…We're having a baby." Tonks refused to meet Charlie's eyes when she told them the news. Charlie just sat there, not offering any congratulations, not offering and form of happiness. He knew his mother noticed, but for once she let it slide._

"Come on." Bill grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "Let's go see who we can help." He added. Charlie nodded and followed his brother at a run.

"I'm gonna go this way." Charlie said. Bill nodded.

"Hey mate…If we don't get through this-"

"Don't say that." Charlie cut off.

"If we don't get through this," Bill continued, "I don't blame you for leaving." He said. "I did the same thing after all."

"Thanks Bill." Charlie said with an appreciative smile before running off in the opposite direction to his brother. He got into several fights, stunned death eaters whenever he could, but he couldn't find her.

After half and hour of fighting Charlie turned a corner of the castle just in time to see Lupin hit with a killing curse. Nym looked at the two death eaters with blazing eyes. She didn't say anything, she just started fighting them. Charlie moved towards her, but was delayed by another death eater. After stunning him he looked up to see Nym stun one, and was hit from behind, her body fell, almost in slow motion, triumph was still etched on her face as she fell, it was then that Charlie's world stopped, nothing would stop him from killing the death eater who killed Nym, nothing on earth. Fury blinding him, Charlie attacked the unknown death eater.

"You bastard." He said as he fought him, sending spell after spell. The death eater smirked.

"What? Did poor little Weasley love the married blood traitor? The slut that would go for anything…including a werewolf." He snarled. Charlie glared at him; no one talked about his Nym like that.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted, hitting the death eater in the chest. Charlie turned and looked at her body; he ignored Lupin, only caring about his Nym. He walked towards her in an almost dreamlike state. Charlie bent down and held her carefully.

"No Nym, no…You can't be gone, you can't leave me like this." He whispered furiously as the tears started to fall.

"Charlie?!" Charlie didn't look up when he heard someone call his name, he didn't care if here died here, he didn't care if he died at all now, then at least he would be with her.

"Charlie mate, his letting us collect the…collect the dead" He looked up and saw Bill who had tears in his eyes. Charlie's heart stopped for the second time that night.

"Who?" He asked, hoping he had misread the look in Bills eyes; he couldn't handle another death, not now.

"Fred…" Bill replied gravely, clapping a hand on Charlie's shoulder comfortingly, "He fought bravely. Just like Tonks."

"N-Nym." Charlie replied. "She always preferred it when I called her Nym." Charlie said his voice breaking as he said her name. "Nym Weasley." He whispered as he picked her up and slowly carried her to the castle, each step bringing closer the room of the dead, the place where they would all mourn their loved ones.


End file.
